1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a point-of-purchase display sign adapted to attract the attention of consumers, in particular, an illuminated display having controlled sequential flashing lights arranged around its border, and lights at the center of the display arranged in the shape of an arrow that are controlled to illuminate simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point-of-purchase display signs of the type provided by the present invention commonly comprise a display board with a plurality of lights mounted on the board, and a control mechanism that controls the illumination of the lights.
It is common for the control mechanism of prior art display signs to control the simultaneous flashing of the lights arranged on the sign. Alternatively, prior art control mechanisms are known that control the flashing of one or more of the lights arranged on the sign at any one instance. Control mechanisms are also known that control the sequential flashing of the lights on the sign to give the illusion of movement of the lights around the display sign.
It is an object of the present invention to combine known features of prior art illuminating display signs in a unique and unobvious manner to produce a unique point-of-purchase display sign that attracts the consumer's attention to the sign, and then directs the consumer's attention to a particular product being promoted by the sign. It is a further object of the present invention to control the illumination of the lights of the sign in a unique pattern and sequence.